The present invention relates in general to flexible knee straps which are easy to apply, comfortable to wear and which are useful for treating disorders of the knee.
Millions of people suffer from knee pain everyday due to conditions such as patellar tendinitis, arthritis, chondromalacia, synovitis, sprained or twisted joints and the like. There have been a number of knee braces and straps devised to relieve symptoms from such conditions.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,528, issued Jun. 15, 1982, and Design Patent 265,590 issued Jul. 27, 1982, describe a knee strap for aiding in the alignment of a patient""s patella for reducing trauma on the undersurface of the patella. The strap comprises a flexible fabric strap member which encircles a person""s leg immediately below the patella and a pair of end portions having hook and loop fasteners. The center portion of the strap is comprised of a tubular portion which itself is comprised of part of the fabric strap member and a compressible tubular member. The center portion of the strap is more rigid than the end portions and has a diameter which is less than the height of the end portions.
In use, the strap is placed immediately below the patella so that the center portion is positioned just beneath the kneecap. The end portions are wrapped around the leg behind the knee and are fastened with the hook and loop fastener. The portion of the strap that fastens behind the knee is flat and wider than the front portion. The construction is such that, when the knee is bent, the connecting means compress against the back of the knee which creates discomfort to the wearer. It can also potentially cause restriction in the flow of blood to the lower extremity and hamper the venous blood flow out of the lower extremity. Moreover, since the portion of the strap that fastens behind the knee is flat and is wider than the front portion, the adjustable range of the circumference is limited. Thus, the strap would not be suitable for use on an individual having a smaller sized extremity such as on a child or small adult, and would not be suitable for use on an arm.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,777,946 describes a therapeutic apparatus to be worn on the leg for the protection of the patella, for the correction of patellar maladies, and for the relief of pain associated with such maladies.
The device is comprised of an elastic patellar fixing member having front and rear surfaces with an opening positioned to fit over the patella. A belt extends from the fixing member and is secured around the knee joint. A pressing band overlies the front surface of the patellar fixing member and the opening and extends along the connecting belt. A patella pressing patch is located on the rear surface of the pressing band and is positioned lateral to the patella fixing member opening. In use, the device is positioned so that the connecting belt is secured around the knee joint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,120,300 describes a compression band having preassembled male and female connectors.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,338,290 describes an elastic variable tension medical device and method for its use. The device comprises at least two elastic bands stacked one on top of another to form a stack of elastic bands. Reinforcing ribs are attached to the stack of elastic bands. Hook and loop fasteners are attached to each end of the elastic band stack.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,613,943 describes a patellar brace and method for its use. The patellar brace includes an elastic sleeve having an aperture for the knee and a strap assembly to which elastic arm members and a patellar bracing pad are attached. The patellar bracing pad is allowed to float with movement of the knee and is dynamically repositioned, depending on the amount of flexion and movement of the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,782 describes a device and method for treating symptoms associated with inflamed soft tissue of the knee. The device comprises a planar, semi-rigid elastically deformable compression plate having a concave posterior surface. The device is adapted to fit between the tibial tuberosity and patella of the knee.
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 307,054 is directed to a patella brace. The brace is shown to have a removable member which is to be positioned against the knee.
In general, prior art knee straps to treat problems associated with flexion and extension of the knee are directed toward stabilizing, splinting or compressing the patella to prevent the lateral displacement of the patella during activity. The present invention provides a novel knee strap for treating common disorders of the knee which does not apply pressure to the patella and which is designed to minimize discomfort to the user and to minimize restriction of blood to the lower extremity.
The present invention is directed to a knee strap comprising an elongated flexible generally flat member, optionally having a first fabric covering bonded or otherwise attached to one side thereof and a second covering bonded or otherwise attached to the second side thereof, wherein the member has a length at least as long as the circumference of a human patient""s leg at a point immediately below the patella so that the strap can be wrapped around the leg, and wherein the strap has a first end and a second end, a tubular member positioned on the strap in an orientation that is offset to the left or right of the midpoint of the length of the strap, and wherein the tubular member is encased within a cloth pouch affixed to one surface of the strap, wherein the ends of the strap are provided with at least one fastener, which cooperates with the second end of the strap to adjustably tighten and secure the strap around the side of a person""s leg and wherein the strap is adapted so that, when in position around the leg if a human patient, the tubular portion bears against the front of the leg, below the patella and at least one fastener engages the other end of the strap at a position on one side of the patient""s knee, and not at the front or back of the knee.
In use, the ends of the strap are fastened to each other such that the tubular member lies immediately beneath the patella and the adjustable strap fasteners are situated to sit on the side of the knee, not in front of or behind the knee.